Folklore
Ding, dong Whisper, hiss Hear my voice, my love, my tales Sing and play Dance all day Out in the meadow, where we will stay Gather around, precious ones And I will tell you a story Come by daylight, moonlight, twilight Treasured times, dripping with glory So be quick on your feet And light on your wings There's a noise, ding! Dong, whisper, hiss Come, little dragonets, This story has a twist. '' Note: This character belongs to Halo. Please do not use her without my permission :) Thanks Folklore She may be a myth. Or a legend. Perhaps a mere fable. It depends on what story you believe in. Folklore has been around before the beginning of creation from another time, another place, another universe. She came to the Dragon World in search for her prized treasures: stories. Years are only hours. Centuries seem like days for her. She had watched civilizations rise and fall in a blink of an eye. Who is she? Why has she come? Is she real? Clocks tick. Stars fade. Entire dimensions collapse. But Folklore will still be searching for the wondrous magic of literature, right until the very end of time itself. ''Ding, dong Run along ''And don't let the big bad wolf catch you. '' History Folklore's original name (the name she used when she came to Pyrrhia) was Lore of the Folk Tales, but after a young dragonet complained that it was too long, she changed it to Folklore. No one knew what her real name was. She came to the Dragon World through a rip in the universe, took the form of a dragon and decided to stay in Pyrrhia. At that time, the world was still young, so the dragons she met were agressive and unable to speak. Folklore taught them the art of languages and literature to them. She also introduced music and crafting to the planet's inhabitants, and legend has it that she gifted a few of them with animus magic. Slowly but steadily, the dragon race started their steps to becoming a civilization. When Folklore taught enough, she disappeared into the wilderness and got out her scrolls and ink, ready to record down the stories that are about to unfold. And she as shocked. Year after year flew by, as fast as a SkyWing's wings and Folklore watched the continent evolve. The dragons learned quickly, quicker than any other race she had encountered in her life. Small huts turned to simple villages, simple villages transformed into castles, castles changed into palaces and soon, kingdoms were established within a couple of centuries. There were so many tales. War stories. Tribe conflict. Forbidden romance. Hilarious anecdotes. Hidden truths. Explorations. Deadly secrets. Just before the Scorching, she left Pyrrhia to explore the West. There, she encountered Pantala and had friendly conversations with the dragon there, who spoke another language (to her delight). She continued westward, charting her journey along the way with a boat until she reached what was known as the End of the World. This was a fabled place where the sun drowns and sinks under the horizon while spilling blood over the water. There was no continents or any form of land for thousands of miles. From there, she commanded an entire island to rise up from the ocean, to form a place where she will stay. Currently, she resides in Fanon-Pyrrhia, where she explores other dragons' stories and new locations on the continent. Personality/Hobbies Folklore enjoys the company of all dragons but adores young dragonets the most. She spends most of her time writing stories and poems inspired by the ones she had collected over the years. She's relaxed, has a 4D personality (at times) and is a campaigner. Other than that, she likes drinking a variety of teas and eating small delicacies including macarons, jellies, raindrop cakes and flan. She draws for leisure, star gazes and maps the constellations at night time, as well as writing letters to many of her dear friends. Folklore is very nomadic and never stays in the same place for long, excepting her island. She has a taste for the arts, which lead her to love museums and theatres. Relationships Unknown father: The less Folklore speaks of him, the better Amaris: a trusted animus friend from the Scorching. Amaris was an abandoned and crippled NightWing dragonet. Folklore took pity on her and decided to raise the dragonet as though she was her own daughter. Despite her disability, the NightWing grew up under her care and saw Folklore as a maternal figure and friend. The two dragons traveled all over the continent, discovering new cures, stories, culture and animals. Amaris was taught and gifted with animus magic and died a peaceful death at an age of 150 years. Kairos: Folklore's pet. Looks like a fluffier, whiter, tinier version of Toothless. With cat ears. Such a cutie-pie. He was originally a sculpture, but Amaris enchanted him to come to life. Kairos is nearly always with Folklore and can breathe small plumes of white fire. Other * She sometimes speaks in riddles and rhymes * Folklore gets ill-tempered if she does not get enough sleep (excepting young dragonets) * She originally had feathers at the end of her tail, but she got rid of it when some dragons began to assume that she was a hybrid AviWing, which is strictly forbidden. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Work In Progress